Stand Back! There's ablah, blah, blah
by Moonstar-75
Summary: After being thrown into a storyline together Shane and Molly, "friendly enemies", have to learn how to tolerate each other and their bad habits.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Stand Back! There's a Hurricane Comin' Through!

Authors: Rachel and Brandy

Rating: taps chin better make it R

Characters: Shane Helms, Molly Holly, and various other WWE superstars.

Summary: After being thrown into a storyline together Shane and Molly, "friendly enemies", have to learn how to tolerate each other and their bad habits.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the WWE. We are not making ANY money off of this story and if you sue us you will get nothing but pocket lint and some pez.

Distribution: Megan, Siren, Cristal....all others please ask!

Dedication: This story is for all of the fans of the Hurridork.....and ESPECIALLY Steffie!

Chapter One

Shane Helms, better known to his fans as "The Hurricane" grumbled under his breath as he shoved his "Shazaam" shirt into his bag. He'd had a bad feeling when Vince called him into his office this afternoon before the house show.

"Shane, I need to see you in my office after you get settled in, okay?"

He'd done as the boss asked, dumping his bag into his dressing room and quickly making his way down the hall. After a brief knock he heard Vince's voice, telling him to come in. He opened the door, only to find that the boss wasn't alone. Molly Holly sat in one of the two chairs in front of his desk. She turned and the look on her face was priceless. She went from, shock to disgust to fury all in a split second. She flipped her hair, once a golden blonde now a rich brown, over her shoulder and lifted her nose ever-so-slightly into the air. Shane grimaced and suddenly wished he'd had the nerve to blow off his bosses order for a meeting.

"Have a seat, Shane" Vince said, gesturing to the leather armchair next to Molly. Ignoring the evil looks he was getting from the diva, he sat, making himself comfortable. Vince was immediately all business. "The reason I've asked you both here is because our creative writing team here at RAW has decided to throw you two into a storyline together."

Shane couldn't say he was surprised... hell, you'd have to be a damned idiot not to guess what Vince was gonna say. But that didn't make the reality of what he'd said any easier to deal with.

"What?! You've _got_ to be kidding! I'm sorry, Mr. McMahon, but there is no way I ca---" Molly's temper tantrum was abruptly ended by a steely-eyed glare from Vince.

"Yes, Molly, you can and you _will _" He turned to Shane."Do have a problem with that?"

Shane shook his head. Great just what he needed: a bitchy companion. He listened with half an ear as Vince explained how the story line was to go. Molly sat there in stony silence, refusing to look at him. What had he ever done to _her_? She was the one who had betrayed him, not the other way around. Shane was abruptly pulled out of his reverie as he heard the words, "....and then Shane, you'll propose in the ring..." Jumping out of his chair so quick that he knocked it over, he looked at Vince in disbelief.

"You're joking, right? No one in their right mind would ask _her_ to marry them! That's like committing emotional suicide!" Molly stood as well, not at all pleased with this turn of events.

"You can't expect me to to actually accept that, right? I mean, there's no way the audience will believe this!"

"Yeah, they know I like leggy blondes, not dumpy brunettes." Molly scowled.

"I take it your blow-up doll has blonde"hair" then, Shane?"

"Go eat a donut!"

"Take a long walk off a short pier!"

"Bite me!"

"Go to hell!"

"ENOUGH!!!!!" VInce roared, slamming his fist down on his desk hard enough to rattle the pencil holder. He glared at the two superstars. They wanted to argue, huh? Act like children? Well, he'd give them plenty of an opportunity to do that.....BEFORE he put them on screen. "Shane, Molly, since you both seem to have a problem with one another, I've arranged for you to spend a week in Conneticut at my personal cottage. **_Alone_**. No phones, no television, no link to the outside world other than a radio." He held up a dismissive hand as the both began to speak. "One more word out of either of you and you're both on suspension for the next two months---with no pay." Pleased to see that they had followed his orders, he smiled for the first time since the interview began.

"The plane will leave in about," he checked the expensive Rolex on his wrist, "3 hours. I expect you to be back here by 4pm. Got it?" They each nodded mutely, glaring at one another from across the room. "Good. You're free to go." Vince watched as they each trudged out of the room, chuckling to himself. He really was going to have to say something to Stephanie about playing "match-maker".

They had parted ways outside the office, neither one saying a word. Back in his locker room, Shane packed everything that he'd brought with him to the arena and cursed his bad luck. Damnit! Why did shit like this always happen to him? Never to Adam or Jay or Chris. Always him. He grunted, lifting the heavy bag and making his way out to his rental car. He tossed the bag in the backseat and slid in. Closing his eyes, he let his head drop to the steering wheel. He really didn't want this. Not now. Not after spending the last year trying to rebuild everything that she'd broken inside of him. Oh yeah, he'd been in love with her, alright. But she hadn't loved him...not the way she said she did. Why else would he have caught her packing her bags and leaving their hotel room, screaming at him that she had never loved him, and he didn't know the first thing about her. Remembering brought back old hurts and Shane idley rubbed at his chest, feeling the dull ached that started near his heart. He sat up and started the car, pulling out of the arena. He could get through this...she meant nothing to him now....less than nothing. So why did he keep seeing her angry glare that brought a red warmth to her cheeks in his mind's eye? Why did he keep seeing the way she had pushed back those strands of short curly hair? Or the ways she still licked her lips when she was really nervous?

**_Stop it!_** he told himself. He'd just have to make do. He could get through this week, no problem. He snickered, pulling into the hotel parking lot. Yeah, right. And if you believed that bullshit, he had a piece of oceanfront property in Arizona he wanted to sell you.

Trudging toward her room, Molly let out a sigh. How could Mr. McMahon do this to her? He could've put her with anyone, _anyone_ except Shane. Visions from their past floated through her mind: the first time they'd met, when they started their storyline together, admitting that they had feelings for each other. Then that awful night everything had come crashing down around her. She shook her head, trying to clear it of the horrible memories, as she slid her card into the lock. Entering the room, she gasped with astonishment upon seeing the three dozen yellow roses (her favorite) adorning the room. Slowly setting down her bag, she wandered around, stopping occasionally to smell the beautiful blooms. Spying a card lying on the desk, she hurried over. Her name was typed on the outside. Impatiently ripping it apart, Molly read it.

_Molly,_

_What went wrong?_

_Love you still,_

_Me_

Frowning, Molly tried to figure out who could have sent them. Could it be Jericho? Naw, he was too much of a cheapskate to spring for roses. Besides, they'd only been out on a couple of dates and nothing had really come of it. Maybe Jay then. Her best friend _was_ notorious for over-the-top gestures. But he wouldn't have closed the note with "_Love you still_". She sat down at the desk, thinking of different people. When she finally looked up, she realized that 30 minutes had passed and she had only 20 minutes left to take a shower and get ready to meet Shane for.....

_Wait!_ she thought. _That's it! It's got to be Shane!_ She chewed her lip nervously as she quickly gathered her stuff for a shower. But what if it wasn't? She couldn't say something to him if he hadn't sent the roses...then she'd look like a jackass. Sighing she turned the shower on full blasting hot water from the shower head --- unusually HOT water. yelping in surprise, Molly pulled out her hand, noticing the skin already starting to raise on her palms where the water had scolded her. Cursing loudly, she quickly ran to the sink, running cold water over it. After a few moments and a few gauze pads, Molly put on a glove and got in the shower, hurrying to be sure she got to the arena on time. She toweled off,opted to forgo make-up and threw on a pair of low-rise jeans and a black button up shirt. Flipping her hair upside-down, she quickly dried and ran a comb through it. Sliding her feet into a pair of combat boots, she grabbed her luggage and headed to the door, grabbing her key card on the way out. Almost as an afterthought, she reached out and plucked one of the roses from a vase. _Might as well enjoy it while I can_ she thought. Molly reached into her pocket, digging out her only necklace, a gift from her late mother. Stepping into the elevator, she quickly fastened the chain holding the heavy marcasite cross around her neck. As the doors started to close, a hand shot through the opening.

"Hold the elevator!" Molly groaned. She knew that voice. Pretty well, too since it had haunted her almost every night for the last year. Shane quickly shoved into the elevator, seemingly not noticing the only other occupant.

"Whew! Thanks! I've got somewhere I REALLY gotta be-----" Turning to see Molly standing before him, arms crossed and a frown marring her adorable features, he groaned.

"Aw damnit! Not you! Isn't it bad enought that I've got to spend an entire _week_ with you? Now I have to share an elevator?" Molly huffed, uncrossing her arms and placing them angrily on her hips.

"Listen, asshole, I'm just as upset about this whole thing as you are, so don't start with me, okay? It's not as if I _want_ to send a week with you." Turning to face the wall, she muttered, "Dick." How could she have ever believed that her "admirer" could be _him_? Shane glared at her from his side of the elevator. Opting to keep his mouth shut for the moment, he silently waited to get to the ground floor. As soon as the doors opened, they both rushed forward, meeting at the door.

"Would you move it?"

"Me? Why should I move? You move!"

"Because ladies go first, moron!" At this, Shane snorted.

"You gotta be a lady first, babe!" Molly made a face and squeezed past him, ignoring the zaps of electricity she got upon touching him. Her back to him, she made her way through the lobby to the front doors.

"Fuck you, Helms." Shane grinned, knowing that she couldn't see him. Slowly following after her, he muttered under his breath, "Not in a million years, babe. Not in a million years."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Would you PLEASE get your feet off of my seat?"

Shane slowly opened one eye and looked at Molly. She sat across from him on the private plane Vince had hired to take them to their destination. Closing his eye again, he said calmly, "If you don't like it, why don't you move?" Molly, grunted and shoved his feet off of her armrest, where they had been laying.

"Because _I_ was here _first_. You move!" Shane stood, stretching and let out a loud yawn.

"Don't matter. We're here now." Molly turned, looking out the window at the beautiful snow-covered hills all around. Silently rising, she grabbed her carry-on and headed for the plane's exit. Shane followed closely behind, carrying his laptop. Suddenly, the bandage that she had so far managed to hide from Shane, slipped causing the handle of the bag to dig into the blistered flesh. Letting out a yelp, she stopped in her tracks and dropped the bag. Shane smacked into her from behind with a grunt.

"Jesus, Molly! Don't you know better tha-- What's wrong?" Immediatley taking note of the pained expression on Molly's face, he too, dropped his bag and gently turned her around to fully face him.

"I-It's nothing. I burnt it earlier...." Shane looked down to see her clenching and unclenching her right hand around her left wrist, as if to stop the pain. Lifting her hand closer to his face, he noticed for the first time, the nasty-looking blisters that covered the palm of her hand. Without thinking, he softly brushed his lips against the tender flesh. Realization dawned, and he looked down into Molly's eyes, seeing a flash of what had once been between them. As quickly as it appeared, though, it was gone to be replaced by anger. She jerked her hand from his grasp and curled it into a fist, ignoring the screaming pain shooting through it.

"It's a little too late to 'kiss it and make it better', don't ya think, Shane?" Molly asked sarcastically. He knew she was referring to more than the burns on her hand, but before he could blink, she once again picked up the suitcase and made her way off the plane. Shane slowly followed, cursing himself for a fool. _Why the hell did I just do that?_ he asked himself. _It's not as if she gives two damns about what I feel...that I hate to see her in pain. Jesus! Why can't I just get it together?_ Stepping out of the plane into the bright sunlight, he squinted, catching sight of a hummer limo waiting._ Damn, Vince really went all out for this, didn't he?_ Slipping through the door Molly had just disappeared into, he let out a loud sigh.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dimness of the vehicle's plush interior. He blinked rapidly, finally focusing on Molly, scrunched up as far as she could get to the window furthest from him. He grinned, determined to make this trip every bit as miserable for her as it was going to be for him. Sliding across the black leather seats, he scooted up to Molly until his thigh was _almost_ brushing hers. She turned from her scenery watching and glared at him.

"Do you mind?" Shane propped his feet up on the small ottoman there for just that reason. He smirked, noting her annoyed expression.

"Not at all, sweetheart. You're welcome to sit as close to me as you like...."

Molly huffed, and turned, once again looking out at the quickly passing scenery and allowing Shane to study her profile. Damn, if it was possible, she was even more beautiful now than a year ago. He liked her ahir brown: it seemed to bring out the soft pink of her skin. The eyes that had once stared lovingly into his own, were heavily lashed and a piercing cobalt blue. Shane's gazed traveled lower, pausing briefly on her generous breasts. Subconsciously licking his lips, he thought back to how it felt to have those breasts pressed up against him. He gave a low grunt and eased himself bit farther away from Molly. Maybe it would be a better idea to leave some space between them.

Molly, meanwhile had located them intercom button and pressed it, asking the driver how long it would be before they got to their destination. "Around an hour and a half, miss." Molly sighed, resigned to spend more time within the close confines of the car. At least on the plane she'd been able to get up and go to the bathroom, rather than spend every moment with _him_. She chanced a glance over at him, seeing that he had already fallen asleep. She took a second to glance over him, much the same way he had done her moments earlier. His hair was much shorter now, and green to match his character's costume. If at all possible, he looked even cuter now than when they had been together. _Stop it, Molly! Just stop it!_ she told herself. She knew in her heart of hearts that she stilled loved Shane as much as she ever had....it was just that trusting him wasn't going to be easy. Especially after what he'd done to her. Leaning her head back against the seat, she let exhaustion take over as she too, fell into a dreamless sleep.

He awoke to soft, small hands smoothing their way across his chest, under his jacket. Cautiously opening an eye, he glanced down to find Molly curled up against him, much the same way she used to. Her eyes closed, dark lashes making dark smudges under them...God but she was beautiful. She murmured something in her sleeping, snuggling closer to him. Shane shifted slightly in his seat, having long forgotten what she did to him. His otherwise roomy jeans had gotten a bit snug and the last thing he needed was any sort of temptation. He closed his eyes, willing himself to go back to sleep...but her scent, that smell he had gone so long without, assaulted his nose making it almost impossible fall back asleep. Peering down at her upturned face, he couldn't resist. He leaned in, pressing his lips softly against hers.

Molly was having the most wonderful dream. Shane and she were back together, him telling her that the woman she had seen him hugging that fateful day last year had meant nothing to him....that all he wanted was _her_.She could almost feel his lips on hers, his tongue begging entrance into the moist darkness of her mouth. She complied, wanting the dream to last as long as possible. Molly's tongue darted out to play with Shane's, each one savoring the feel of the others mouths. She whimpered, unconsciecously moving her hands lower down his stomach to toy with the button of his jeans, sliding just her fingertips into the waistband.

The feel of her cool fingers against his overheated skin, snapped him back to reality. He jerked back, as if suddenly burned by the onslaught of her hands. Molly's eyes opened sleepily, not aware yet of just exactly where her hands had been. Squinting she stretched, yawning widely before realizing that she was practically on top of Shane. She quickly scooted back, a frown marring her beautiful features. Clearing her throat, she tried to ignore the obvious postition she had been in.

"How much longer until we're there?" she asked stiffly, turning back to her familiar routine of staring out the window.

"I'd say probably another 5 minutes or so. You've been asleep for the majority of the trip....not exactly good company anyway." Shane said purposefully being snide so that she wouldn't have time to ponder what might have happened between them while she was asleep. Leering over at Molly, he threw her off of the subject.

"You know you still snore."

"I do not!" She said indignantly, straightening up marginally. "And what do you mean _still_ snore? I've never snored in my life!" This time is was Shane's turn to snort.

"As I recall when we were together it sounded like a freight train coming through." Molly eyes narrowed dangerously at his words.

"Well, it's not as if you were ever really there long enough at night to have to endure it, now were you?" she hissed, feeling a little bit better at being able to catch Shane unawares. He looked at her skeptically.

"You never mentioned that me hanging out with the guys bothered you, Molly." Shane said quietly. Molly's bitter laugh bruised his ears as she bit off sarcastically, "It wasn't the **_guys_** I minded, Shane....it was the GIRLS." She looked over at him from her place at the window. Shane shook his head, royally confused. Just what in the hell was she talking about? Reaching across the seat, he tenatively touched her hand. When she didn't jump and pull away, he turned it over and twined his fingers with hers. Lifting their joined hands slowly to his lips, he placed the gentlest of kisses on her knuckles.

"Molly, I don't know exactly what happened between us, but I _DO_ know that I never, NEVER cheated on you." He reached out, brushing back a lock of her thick brown hair. "Why would I turn to someone else when my whole world was....IS right here with you?" He took her by the chin and she dragged her gaze up to meet his. His warm brown eyes were filled with unshed tears and Molly could feel herself welling up.

"Shane, I ---- ." She was cut off by the lips that had haunted her dreams for the last year closing over hers in a heart-stopping kiss.Unknowingly, her eyes slipped shut and she allowed herself to be pulled under by the familiar sensations. As their lips caressed each other, Shane slid his hand under her sweater, finding her heated flesh. She groaned into his mouth, welcoming the thrust of his tongue. She reciprocated, letting her palms find their way beneath his shirt to smooth across his chest.

Shane grunted at the uncomfortable tightness in his jeans. Needing to ease his ache, he dragged Molly across the seat onto his lap. Immediatley she started to move, rotating her hips sinuously against his, inviting his thrusts. She tore her mouth away only briefly so that he could remove her shirt.

"Shane, I -- " He slilenced her by closing his mouth hungrily over her nipple. She gasped, arching back and pushing herself closer to Shane. She reached down, unfastening the button of his jeans and dragging down the zipper. Molly reached for the large overheated staff that jumped forward. Wrapping her hands around him, she started to kiss her way down his body. AS she flicked her tongue out to catch the drops of precum that lingered on the tip of his shaft, a voice came from the intercom.

"Sir? Ma'am? We have arrived." The voice startled them both, they pulled away from each other, breathing heavily. Shane reached up and dragged Molly back down to his face for a smoldering kiss.

"We'll finish this as soon as we get inside."


End file.
